


Fixation

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Masturbation Interruptus, May/December Relationship, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Red Wings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: When Abigail admits to Will that she's on her period, his enthusiasm for going down on her is wholly unexpected.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> The title is WHOLLY unoriginal, but I'm not very good at coming up with names. I'm just here to provide general nastyness. lol Anyway, I wrote this up to prove I still CAN write, because I've been stuck on my Will/Abigail/Marissa threeway fic. I still can't guarantee that it'll get finished, but hey, maybe someday! For now, I hope you enjoy this one -- I've never attempted any fics involving the red wings kink before, so hopefully I did the idea justice. It just seemed like something Will might enjoy.

Unwinding her scarf from around her neck, Abigail stepped into Will's home and stamped her boots, knocking off excess snow onto his floor mat. "Will?" She waited a beat, then craned her head. "Will, I let myself in!"  _Obviously._

Frowning when he didn't answer, she set her coat onto the entryway hook and headed for his room. His dogs eagerly came out to snuffle at her hands, but since she was intent on finding Will, she only paused to spare them each a friendly pat. "Will?"

At this distance, she could hear soft, labored breathing, and when Abigail peeked through the crack of his bedroom door, she bit her lip when she spotted his hand, large and calloused as he worked his cock in harsh, brisk little strokes. In his other hand was what appeared to be a photograph – but of  _what?_

Scoffing, Abigail pushed open the door and folded her arms, arching a dark brow as he jerked up in alarm. "So  _this_  is what you've been doing? I called your name three times!"

"Abigail, I just-"

"What are you jerking off to?" Moving over to him, she attempted to reach for the photograph, but Will yanked it out of her reach, flushing with both embarrassment and arousal. Regardless of his attempts, she had seen a flash of skin and a  _very_  familiar bikini…

"Did you print this off my  _Facebook_ page? You dirty old man…"

Guiltily, Will tucked the print-off beneath his pillow, but not before Abigail had managed to swipe it from his trembling hand. She straddled his naked waist, amused as she peered down at the photo Marissa had taken – it had been exceptionally warm that summer, and, in an uncharacteristic moment of confidence, she'd modeled for the camera with a jaunty pose.

As Abigail gazed down at her smile – the happy mask she'd hidden behind for years – she felt Will's hand begin to push and rub between her thighs. Her smile faded. "Will, I'm on my period…"

What happened next felt like a blur. Will hefted her up into his arms, startling her as he crashed his mouth into hers with a bruising intensity. With his hands supporting her ass, he carefully maneuvered them both onto the floor, his lips never leaving hers as he reached for a quilt on a nearby chair. Opening her mouth beneath his, Abigail gripped at his hair and sucked on his tongue, feeling him lift her in order to spread the quilt beneath her body.

"Will?" She was breathless now, bewildered and jittery as he made quick work of removing her jeans. "Will, I said it's that time of the month…"

He ignored her. With her boots, jeans, and panties now discarded, he traced his finger along her opening, stroking around where her sore, sensitive slit was engulfing a tampon.

Embarrassed, Abigail tried to close her legs, but Will pushed them back apart again, his mouth latching onto her stomach as a low, throbbing heat began to pulse wetly between her thighs. Eyes fluttering, she arched into his kisses and trembled. With her hand tangling through his curls, she impatiently pushed as she felt him tug on the string between her legs. Shuddering all over, her nails dug into his scalp and she arched her hips, allowing him to remove her tampon and discard it into a nearby trashcan.

What was he doing? How could he  _want…?_

Unable to finish the thought, Abigail jerked as Will's lips pressed to her slit in a slow, fervent kiss. His tongue lapped at her tangy blood and come, and her essence smeared onto his cheeks as the friction from his harsh, abundant stubble made her shiver all over. Open thighs quaking around his head, Abigail choked on a gasp as his tongue pushed up inside her cunt, her hands instinctively reaching for the legs of a nearby chair. She gripped tightly at the wooden structure, stricken by the odd amalgam of pleasure, discomfort, and hormonal soreness.

"Will…" His name came out winded and soft. "Will,  _please…"_

He responded by sliding his tongue in deeper, his lips stimulating her clit as he rotated, fluttered, and rolled his tongue in between her swollen, slick walls. She lurched upright then, barely able to function as he licked, sucked, and drove his tongue through her scarlet wetness. "Oh…oh,  _God…"_

Removing his hands from her waist, Will tugged on Abigail's hips and encouraged her to roll into his awaiting mouth. He sucked hard on her clit, groaning softly as his fingers dug into her waist. Tongue thrashing against the sensitive bud, he licked along her entrance before immersing himself in her coppery wetness, his growls reverberating against her slit as he eagerly devoured her. Her excitement stained his lips and chin, but he paid it little mind. In turn, his own excitement strained painfully against the wooden floor, his cock twitching each time Abigail gave a soft, agonized little cry. He yearned to sink into her warmth – to  _fuck_  her savagely – but he would withhold any such desires. All of this was about Abigail, and Abigail alone. Instead, he rolled his swollen cock into the cold floorboards, feeling temporary relief as she whimpered and arched. He hungered for her in ways that shamed him – she was so  _young_  and inexperienced – but he was thrilled to be the one to introduce her to her budding sexuality.

Will lifted his head then and Abigail shivered. His eyes were dark, prurient, and purely  _predatory,_  and his lips, cheeks, and tongue were all smeared with her blood. Deep down, she thought of how this wasn't the  _first_  time he'd tasted her blood…

"Will?"

He cut her off, now tangling his fingers through Abigail's hair and crashing his mouth into hers, licking at her lips and forcing her own coppery essence to dance across her tongue. Whimpering into the kiss, she whined as his left hand trailed down and  _squeezed_  at her breast, rolling and twisting her sore nipple as his other returned to between her legs. With a harsh intake of breath, Abigail moaned into Will's mouth and arched, overwhelmed as he tweaked her breast and jerked two scissoring, briskly-moving fingers into her eager cunt.

Breathing shallowly, he gently coaxed, "That's it…take me in, Abby." He pushed his fingers up deeper inside her heat, now encouraging her to ride them as he flicked his thumb across her clit. With his free hand, he reached between their jerking bodies and palmed his own erection, stricken by how aroused he was just from merely  _touching_ her.

Before long, it became too much for the both of them. Abigail cried out, Will licking at her mouth and devouring her soft, breathy moans as her cunt throbbed, flickered, and squeezed around his thrusting fingers. Whenever she came, Will felt his own body spasm and he growled into their kiss, emptying himself onto the bare floorboards.

"Fuck…"

Barely able to move, Abigail trembled as Will withdrew and brought his shiny, blood-slicked fingers to his mouth. He sucked off her essence and rolled his tongue along his fingertips, devouring the remaining bit of her arousal as she laid there breathing shallowly.

"I should've known you'd have a blood kink," she muttered.

With a chuckle, Will leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her eyes, now bending down in order to press his still-bloody mouth to hers.


End file.
